Look Out
by ecinedmai
Summary: No one knew her. Kol made sure of that for over centuries to keep her protected not only for the curse she got herself in because of a mistake he made. A mistake that he was paying for up until his death. KolxOC
1. Chapter 1

**An idea was playing on my head for some time now. The story begins an episode after Kol's death. I just can't seem to get over him.I am hoping you enjoy this.**

**Song for Intro Scene: Beat of My Own Song by Meme **

**Song for ending scene: A beautiful Mystery by Katie Costello**

_Dear Diary,_

_Lately, the voices were restless and more often than not it was a man's voice that is echoing in my head. Telling me things. Whispering crazy stuffs about spells, witches and warlocks. As if hearing voices was not enough, the bizarre idea of the voice telling me of witchcraft was crazier._

_Mom told me that one day I would stop seeing and hearing them my 'imaginary friends' who are not friendly most of the times but she was wrong. I've seen a Doctor when I was nearing my teenage years yet my 'imaginary friends' are still present and so I have to pretend. I learn to ignore the other people (as I call them), the voices and their faces were present everywhere. Most were talking or threatening people or stalking them, however, their actions were completely unnoticed. Somehow I felt sorry for them as I can relate to them at some point. It wouldn't surprise me if some of them gone mad because of their situation._

"Marj, breakfast is ready!"

"Coming dad!" She yelled back, closing her diary and putting it under her bed. Taking a deep breath, Marjorie looked up on wall where a mirror was placed before going down to the kitchen.

Marjorie's father has already set a bowl of cereals on her side of the table when she reached him. There were two mugs of coffee and some toasted bread on the table too with a Nutella and butter spread. The fresh smell of burnt meat was on the air and her father greeting him with an impish grin as he looked at her.

"Breakfast." Marj sighed but beamed a smile on her father.

"Either that or those." Kenneth glanced at the unrecognizable meat that was once bacon before turning to Marj an apologetic look.

"Not complaining." She raised her hands in mock defeat before settling on her chair.

"Atta girl." She watched as her father threw the contents of the frying pan in the garbage and joined her.

"Excited for your classes?" Her father asked, taking a bite of a sandwich he just made.

"When was I ever excited about it?" Even if she was going on a new one, she just can't find any excited bone in her body. After all, it'd be her last year being home schooled before going to college which she finds more thrilling. It wasn't the teacher's fault as Marj can see the effort they were giving her, especially ex-teacher Mrs. Helsing with her education.

Kenneth was about to say something but decided to shut his mouth. Not a single teenager looked to be thrilled when it comes to school and his daughter was no exemption despite the uniqueness of his daughter's education. "Fair point." He gruffed, taking another bite off the bread. She quickly grabbed a mug of coffee and withdrew her hand the moment she held it. "It's still hot." Her father reminded her.

"How's work?" She asked her father.

Kenneth munched on a sandwhich as he watched his daughter eat the cereals. "I've got a surpise for you. It's a call from Mystic Falls, they dug some ceramics and other stuff that is suspected to be centuries old while digging a new construction site."

The surprise from the call was more for her father considering that she has nothing to do with it. Her father does have a tendency to obsess on artifacts and finds fascination on little things. With his presence required, Marj can only think of one question."How long it'd be?"

"A few weeks. A month at most." Noticing the bored look on her face, her father continued, "Tell you the surprise part now...I'll let you off for a week, I can make up an excuse for Mrs. Helsing under one condition." He lifted a finger on the air, grinning at his child.

So there's the surprise. "What?"

"You'll come with me. Be my assistant as Janice has gotten herself ill. Your mother's house is still there and there are a lot of stuff you can rummage in there. Books mostly." Her father shrugged. They barely get to visit Mystic Falls that her memory of the place was a blur.

"Really? You'll do that?" Her face lit up with the offer.

"Of course! You've been stuck in this house for too long and it'll be good to have people living inside that house again."

"Alright."

" It's the books that matter. They can show you history, where you came from and you'll learn more about yourself. Deal?" Her father extended his hand and raised his pinky.

"You don't have to bribe me with books." Marj laughed and reached out for her father's pinky finger in the middle of the table.

"I know, kiddo. Before anything else, you'll still have classes with mrs. Helsing today and tomorrow we go to Mystic Falls." Her father said as he let go of her hand once they sealed the deal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reaching Mystic Falls was easy. They left when the sun had just risen and reached it just after lunch time. Her father put their baggages to the living room inside her mother's old house that she inherited from her grandparents. It was a relatively small town comparing where she came from. The old house wasn't that dirty as she expected probably because of a caretaker. She wanted to help her father pack a few things off of the baggages but her father urge her to only take her baggage to deal with. There were picture frames on the wall and some pictures where monochrome. What made her smile was a photo where her mother looked relatively younger from what she remembered. A pang of hurt struck her as the memories she had with her mother resurfaced but instead of crying, she put on a smile knowing that her mother would have liked her to be strong.

After unpacking her things, her father was half-way finished with all the materials he brought with him. Marj offered her father a break for them to have a snack but he'd have to pass the offer giving her a promise that the house will be set neatly once she return and handed her money to find a diner. Mystic Grill was the place to be since she's not craving for some fastfood or McDonalds as that's what she was often eating for the days when her father was not home.

"I haven't seen you here before. Here for a visit?" A blonde guy told her as he took her order accompanied by a brunette just beside him.

"How did you know?" She aked, surprised with his deduction.

"It's a small town." He smiled.

"Everyone seems to know each other." His companion commented, making Marj nod as she agreed with her. Somehow the brunette was surprised to what she said.

"I see. I'm Marjorie but Marj will do just fine." She introduced herself. Making friends won't hurt even if she were to stay shortly in town.

"It's Matt. Nice to meet you, Marj. You'll have your food in minute." The boy returned in what she can tell was the kitchen followed by the woman who was giving her a strange look. She thought that the brunette company of him was rude enough to not say anything but only watch the two of them interact.

Her food was returned shortly just like Matt said with the company of the woman again. It was strange how she looked at her as if there was something wrong but ignored it as she'd prefer to enjoy her snack in peace.

"Hey." The woman who was with Matt before said taking a seat.

"Hi." She replied. The woman smiled in relief as if her response meant something.

"I'm sorry back there. I'm Vicki, Matt's sister. Seeing you're new here I'd show you around?"

"I'm not sure. I have to take this food back to my dad." She told her with an apologetic look.

"Oh. Um..Do you know your way back?"

Thinking about it, she remembered that it wasn't a long walk from the grill to her mother's house although she had to admit that some passages were quickly forgotten.

As if reading her mind, the woman looked at her. "I'm sorry. I know you might think of me as a bitch back there. Let me make it up to you."

"Are you sure? I don't want to bother you and you look kind of sick." The pale skin was a basis for her deduction and bothering a stranger to find herself home was not on her list.

"I'm perfectly fine. Come on. I can be your guide." The woman winked at her.

She stood up and together with Vicki, they left the grill.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was another seemingly endless problem piling up in Mystic Falls but nonetheless Bonnie still get to face challenges that every teenagers face. School. There was a homework due tomorrow and going to meet with Damon and other members of the gang to talk about the cure was not helping. As distracted as she was thinking things through, she caught sight of a girl with dark wavy hair talking with was no headset or phone with her to indicate she was talking to someone. It seemed as if the girl was...disturbed.

When she passed by her, she can't help herself but overheard the girl say Vicki. It took Bonnie a few more steps away before stopping on her tracks.

"No, Vicki. I do not have the hots for your brother. I mean you told me that he has this thing going on with Rebekah." The girl shook her head as she continued to walk alone.

Bonnie took a deep breath as she watched the girl talk with someone that has been long dead. The girl was a new face and it bewildered her that she knew about Rebekah, Matt and Vicki.

It wasn't long before the girl stopped walking and turned to her. Not directly at her but beside her. Bonnie instantly went to check to what the girl was looking at, only to be greeted by nothing but air. She doesn't know what the girl saw but she cast a rather distasteful look, muttering words before running away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marj was halfway home when she heard someone yelling. A few people walked the streets but it wasn't particularly crowded. All of the people seemed to ignore it. She glanced to see a boy shouting vile words to the girl she passed by, taking the opposite side of the road. The girl appeared to be occupied and Marj felt sorry for her to have witness it. Things became clear as the voice got louder.

"What you are doing with your friends is suicide! I'd see to it that she suffer for what she did to me." He bellowed perhaps loud enough for the neighbourhood to hear. The voice was laced with fury and she could feel it. The only problem was the girl beside him wasn't looking at him but to her. The voice made her shiver but the girl beside the boy was

"What?" Vicki tried to see what she was looking at. "It's Bonnie."

"I see her but don't you see him?" Marj whispered.

"See what?" Vicki looked at Bonnie once again to see that she doesn't have anyone else with her.

"Oh crap. Not again." Marj looked at the boy then to the girl then to Vicki.

This time the boy looked directly at her. His facial feature soften to reveal more of his youthful face however Marj wouldn't get sidetrack by his looks. He was one of them. One of the _other people_.

"I think I know where to go from here." She said to Vicki slowly walking backwards, her brown eyes fixated to the ones that the boy owned.

"You're here. I can't believe it." The shift from his mood was quick. A moment ago, he was mad and seconds later he was smiling like a mad man. Was he even referring to her?

"I should better go now. Thanks." She nodded to Vicki. Her gaze returned to the boy who was still at her direction and as curious as she was, she ran as fast as she could back to her mother's house.

**Reviews are highly appreciated and it helps me what to do to improve my writing. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Snakebite4 – **Yay! Thank you for taking interest in it. I have planned more stuff for the characters that has yet to happen as the story progress. Don't worry there will be enough Kol and OC time in the chapters to come.

**Guest – **Thank you for the review. Hope you'd find this chapter as interesting as the first one!

Thank you for the favorites and follows from this story. I hope you enjoy the story so far.

While Marj is running: Skin by Black Box Revelation

Kol teasing Marj as she continues to ignore him: Animal by Neon Trees

Ending scene: A little Taste by Skyler Stonestreet

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Her heartbeat was unusually fast, her heart pummeling against her chest. She was stumbling on the street, trying to get away from the guy threatening Bonnie. There was hope that he hasn't followed her with how fast she was running seeing that he just stood beside the girl when she left Vicki. As much as she'd like the company, she had to leave her for her own good and that if Vicki were to learn that she sees people that no one sees, she'd be the weirdo again.

People passed her by as she continued to run and saw more of the _other people_ as she reached her home. Most of them wander why she was running as if she was being chased. That was the problem was it? It wasn't the first time she came running to get home to get away from the others. No one can see or hear anything that comes from them aside for Marjorie which considered it more as curse.

"Wait!" She heard the voice from the guy before but scared shitless, the girl continued to run as she does not want to see if the guy was behind her or not. "Don't be afraid, Margaret!"

_If I ignore him, he should leave me alone just like the others_, she thought running as fast as her mother's house came into view. Seconds later, she was able to get in and locked the door only to realize that the _other people_ don't need to use doors to enter houses. Even if a door wouldn't prevent from the other people to get to her or to some people would like to call as spirits of the dead, she felt safe inside the old house. It was strange that despite its look, it seemed to be free from what she calls the other people compared outside.

Her hands were laid flat against the door facing it while the food for her father in the paper bag dangled between her and the door. It looks as if she was trying to keep up the weight to prevent anything from entering even though that's not really the case. She was trying to catch her breath trying as sweat formed on her forehead. It was one hell of a run. There were a lot more of the dead walking around compared to other places she'd been. Perhaps it was wrong of her to tag along with her dad?

She jumped as she felt a hand on her back only to see that it was her father when she turned.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Of course. Here." She panted, giving him the takeaway food she bought from the grill.

"Thank you, sweetheart. It looks as if you've seen a ghost." Her father laughed at his daughter's face and took the food only to see that her daughter wasn't laughing along with him. It wasn't a rare occurrence but the look on her face let him know something was off. "You have seen one again?"

Her father was the only one trying to understand with her condition saying that his daughter possessed a special gift contradicting her mother's belief although he discouraged her from speaking to them. He was well aware on the perspective of other people in regards of the matters about spirits which can have Marj ended up in a mental institution which his daughter doesn't need. Marj can only nod her head in response to her father's inquiry.

"I shouldn't be surprised." Kenneth let out a long sigh, running a hand on his head.

"What do you mean?"

"The town has the reputation when it comes to bloodbaths. You know in the year-"

"Dad, it's okay. I'm fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a long day around Mystic Falls even if she got to spend more time inside her mother's former house, exploring. She hadn't seen anyone else inside the house except her father which was a good sign. The library was small but piled up with books that she hasn't got the chance to scan with her father insistent that she should rest after a tiring day. She jumped to her bed, feeling exhausted as she grabbed the pen and diary were on top of the bedside table.

_Dear diary, _

_Just when I thought the trip to Mystic Falls will be fun, they appear out of nowhere just like they always do. Most of them may not know that I see them, walking around just like any people but there was no shadow or indication that their presence were acknowledged by other people. It was sometimes hard to distinguish them from ordinary people. At least dad is here with me. _

_The guy from before though, I hope he didn't get the chance to follow me here. He had mistaken me from someone else and I doubt that he'd be pleased if I told him that I wasn't this Margaret he's looking for. I mean, he was threatening this Bonnie and her friend so tangling myself with a dead guy like him is not a good idea at all. _

There were still things that she has to write on her diary when she heard the ringtone of minions singing 'banana'. She sat on the bed and smiled as she saw who was calling her late at night.

"Marj, have you spotted any cute guy around?"

She laughed with Zoey's question. "I'm doing well in case you are wondering and yes I do but he's dead and not to mention that he might be a psycho. So yeah…"

"Well you're still in once piece, aren't you? Too bad. You can use some sight-seeing. " Zoey told her. She was one of the two people outside Marjorie's family who knew that she can people that can't be seen by others. Everyone treats her normally although she was afraid that if she claim to see the dead people again, they would see her differently.

"Try sight-seeing of the dead people. Anyway, how's school?"

"Same old. I should have tried home schooling instead. It'd be a hell lot of fun if we're classmates."

From one topic to another, the two talked as if they hadn't seen each other for a week never running out of topics to discuss. It was nearly midnight when the two decided to end the call as Zoey still have school for tomorrow. Marj stretched her arms and yawned. Definitely time to rest for her.

Putting the phone and diary on the table beside her bed, she stood up to turn off the lights when a voice filled the room.

"Running away is rude. Don't you think?" The voice that belonged from the dead guy before was clearly heard by her ears.

Marj tried to ignore him and proceeded to turning the lights off but in a blink of an eye he was behind her.

"Look little one, I know you can hear and see me. Just please hear me out." The guy raised his hand in surrender.

She knew that giving him attention would be a mistake and yet she did. Turning her head ever so slowly, she saw his gentle face. The face of the guy lit up as she looked at him. "I know I made an impression back there." He let out a deep breath, looking guilty with his dark chocolate eyes. "I wish you have not seen that. I'm Kol."

For a moment, she was tempted to talk to him, learn his story but he was already dead. She could try helping him out to move on just like some of the _other people _but he's probably a vengeful spirit for having that much anger in him which only means he was after blood. There was nothing to say. Having friends or earning a friend from the other side wasn't a good idea not unless she'd want people to think of her as mentally ill.

"Sorry." She whispered not really sure whether this Kol could hear it. Feeling guilty as she was, she moved to turn the lights off and only to wrap herself with the covers as she reached her bed.

"Won't you even introduce yourself?" Kol inquired as he stood still looking at Marj with disbelief.

"That went well." She heard Kol heave a sigh before she forced herself to close her eyes and fall into sleep. "Still an improvement compared to the last time." He said to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darkness roamed the place. There were murmurings on her head, voices of different people until it slowly subsided to one voice. She couldn't make out what the language was but it was definitely not English. Then the voice of the man became clearer than before saying that the time shall come soon and that it'd be best if she prepared herself for the time he comes. The voice repeated again and again its message until her ear was aching from the noise that the man was making.

"Marj! Marj" It was only then she was able to break free from the nightmare. She removed the covers and found herself sweating like a pig.

It was a dream of that guy again. Only a voice but never had she seen his face.

"Are you alright, darling?" Marj nearly had a heart attack as she saw Kol standing in front of her with a worried look on his face. She managed to shake her head yes. He tried to put a hand on her back to help put her at ease but his hand failed to make contact against her only to remember that he was a spirit.

She shook her head and buried her face on her hand. _It'd be alright_. Taking a deep breath, Marj stood up and headed down the stairs.

"Your father left early. He left a note on the dining table, Marjorie." Kol notified Marj with a smug face as he followed her. Thanks to the letter, he was able to get her name.

It irked Marj that he got to use her name. Now that he figured out that she wasn't Margaret, he sould leave her, right? Sooner or later he'd grew bored of her and move on to another person.

Just like Kol said, there was a letter waiting for her on the dining table as well as a cereal box on the table and a carton of milk.

_Marj,_

_You needed rest so I didn't bother to wake you up. The local historians were the one to provide me a personal assistant for my stay. As for the spirits, I suggest you don't go wandering around the town. I'm sorry sweetheart that daddy brought you here. You can return home tomorrow and your class will still resume on Monday next week. Be back for dinner. _

_Love Dad_

Just when she thought she get the chance to be somewhat normal, the _other people_ was ruining it for her. She supposed it would be better at home with Kol rather than dozens of dead people looking and paying attention to her. It took a minute to prepare breakfast and settled on her chair, Kol on the other hand took the opposite chair.

"Love, why can't we just start again hmmm? It's a fresh day to make new beginnings don't you agree?" He smiled at her but she turned her attention to her cereal instead.

"If we're going to do this all day then fine by me." He told Marj who just continued eating her cereals.

After the short breakfast, Kol followed Marj to a room filled with books.

"You're still a book lover I see." He commented which caused Marj to stop briefly before proceeding to the bookshelf.

_Still a book lover?_ Marjorie doesn't have an idea how Kol learn the information seeing as they only met yesterday. It wasn't even a proper meeting considering that he followed her home. Despite her love of books, she went to the library to find a book that she had to read for a home work that Mrs. Helsing has assigned before they parted ways.

"In case you're wondering, I love books." Kol told her as he sat on a vacant chair, watching Marj find a book.

"You know love, ignoring a man drives him crazy. Or perhaps that was the plan? Well to be honest, you already have my full attention and there's no need to play hard to get."

"If you think ignoring me will make me leave you, love, I am a persistent person and quite a lover too."

"Does that not interest you?"

Kol went on for nearly an hour talking to Marjorie despite the unresponsive nature of the girl from him. She was taking out a few books out of the shelf, skimming its content before laying it on the floor. From what Kol could tell, it was classics.

"Really? What's the harm of having to talk to me? I'm already dead." Kol groaned.

"Yes, already dead. A very talkative dead." She responded fumed.

"O, speak again, bright angel! For thou art. As glorious to this night, being o'er my head,  
>As is a winged messenger of heaven unto the white-upturned wondering eyes<br>Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him. When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds  
>And sails upon the bosom of the air…"Kol smirk and let out a bow to an imaginary audience as Marj glanced at him.<p>

She paused what she was doing and raised an eyebrow at him. "You're quoting Shakespeare?"

"I may be dead but I'm a well read dead person." Kol reasoned with an impish smile.

"You're impossible." She said before returning her attention to the books.

"Darling, you have no idea." Kol gave her a secret knowing smile.

"Kol, if you think I can help you in anyway, you're wrong. I'm just a teenager who happens to see dead people." She admitted with a defeated look as Kol stared at her.

"That's where you're wrong."

"I can't help you move on, okay?"

"Who said about moving on? I'd still like to walk around Earth."

"Then what is it that you want from me?"

"Company. It's lonely here." Kol said barely a whisper as his face fell darker.

She shouldn't really be doing it but she felt sympathy to Kol. She knew what it was like alone and maybe helping a dead person wouldn't be that bad. "Just keep your voice down and let me find a book in peace." She can't blame him. She has witnessed how the other people had gone mad because there were alone with no one to see or hear them. "I can manage that." Kol grinned.

A book without a title has caught her eye and tried to get it but to her surprise it wasn't a book. But it was a display that was meant to be a way to get to a small cabinet hidden behind the old painting that moved the moment she tried to take the book away from the shelf.

Curiosity taking over her mind, Marj moved to the hidden cabinet and felt Kol walked beside her. Was it a treasure hidden by her mother's family? She opened the small cabinet little by little until it revealed a book covered in ragged cloth. She extended her hand to reach the book and put it on the table as she unwrapped the cloth that covered the whole book. It was dusty old brown leather book with metal brads on it's corner and a lock to keep its content secure.

Why does a book need a lock in the first place? Marjorie doesn't think it is diary but it should be far more than that to be kept protected that way.

"What are you?" Marjorie thought out loud.

"It's a grimoire." Kol answered, his eyes darted from Marjorie to the book. After centuries of walking on Earth and befriending plenty of witches, he was fully aware of what a grimoire looks like when he sees it.

**And that's it for this chapter. Like it? Hate it? Let me know what your thoughts are by kindly giving a review. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jana **-Hello Jana. Me too. I can't believe he was killed that early since I thought he'd be a nice addition if they have Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol in the originals. Really? Aw thank you! I'm trying to make it interesting and especially I have more things stored for the characters that have yet to come in the following chapters. The curse will be discussed in later chapters because if I mention it earlier, I'll give away a huge part of the plot. You're more than welcome. I should be the one thanking you for the time to read and review my story so thanks Jana! :)

**XxMikealsonForeverxX **- Thanks for the review. Here it is hope you will like the third part.

**TooChey - **For the mean time enjoy the third chapter. Thanks for thinking that its interesting so far I wish I'd have that interest as the story goes.

**MayaVladkowski - **Aw thank you! I hope you continue liking it up until the end.

**Calliope's Scribe - **Here is the update. I hope you like it like the previous ones.

**Wow. Thank you guys for reviews, alerts and favorites for this story. It makes me excited to learn that there are people interested in this one and so here is another chapter. Hope you like this chapter :) **

songs for chapter:

Kill of the night by Gin Wigmore (Meeting a stranger late at night.)

Familiar Ground by the Cinematic Orchestra (Kol first met OC)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"A grim what?"

"A grimoire." Kol said again with a sigh. He looked at Marjorie who had her full attention at the book.

"A grimoire." She repeated, baffled at the old book before her. It looked so old that it shared a resemblance to some books that her father used to study for his work. She blew the dust away as she went to the nearest table to place the grimoire.

"How did you know that? What is it supposed to be?" She traced the markings and symbol of a pentagram carved on the cover gently not wanting to put any damage on it. _Does Dad know about this? _It should be considered a true gem in the family considering that it looked a century at least. What drew her more about the book was to learn what was written on its pages. She tried to pull the lock from the book but it didn't bulge.

"I've met people who possessed similar books to that one. Witches to be exact."

"It's a spell book then with voodoos and things? There's a spell book hidden in my mother's house?" She asked in disbelief. Her mother was never a fan of believe in the supernatural and so it goes for magic. When her mother was still alive, she used to tell her distaste about the things that seemed impossible for the normal world. A reason as to why she dismissed the thought of Marjorie seeing dead people and encouraged her to simply ignore the things that cannot be seen by the normal person.

"Either your mother's family has a knack of getting books or…"

"Or what?"

"Or your mother was a witch." Kol completed. It was tradition to pass down a grimoire from one generation of witches to another. On the other hand, there were people who took grimoires as part of their collection or even burn to which was blatant in the period where witches were hunted down.

"You don't know my mother Kol. She's the epitome of normal." She laughed at the idea. Her mother, a witch? Someone who had her mind closed in dealing with the paranormal was a witch?

Kol raised his hands in mocked defeat.

"What do they even have this grimoire for?" She asked to herself.

Knowing the girl even without the memory for her to recall their past encounters, he had to slow down as it might took a while before she can digest the information that he only knew of. The vital information where her life hanged in the balance was something not to discuss when they just met or maybe just maybe the curse was already lifted now that he was dead? Either way, he was savoring the moment that he has found her again.

"Genusque verum videbimus tantum de scientia et virtute." She read the words below the pentagram symbol to get a hint to what the grimoire was. Of course, the words didn't mean a thing for her.

Observing silently was the only thing Kol could do as she went to read the book but his eyes darted from the brunette to the grimoire. It made him think about her life before when they first met. She should be the same person he met and knew what exactly she needs. All the time he has spent with her in the past was enough to learn what was her abhor, desire and passions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Hours has passed since the moon and stars lit up the meadow and an hour was needed before the sun will reclaim the sky. The cold breeze made a lady pulled the veil thrown over her head that was also wrapped around her neck. Her long dark hair tucked underneath the veil. The chainse Markéta wore doesn't much help with the cool air surrounding the place. She was leaning to the ground as she picked up some herbs on the ground with the moonlight to guide her which herb she should bring home with her wooden basket. _

"_What does a lady do at this late hour?" A man's voice inquired not too far from where she was standing._

"_The lady is picking up herbs, sir." She answered the stranger as she continued to what she was doing. _

"_Perhaps you might want to have some company? You know that there are wild animals wandering around on this side of the forest." The man's words made her stopped putting herbs on her basket to look up at him. He had a long blonde hair and eyes akin to that of a predator._

"_Is that so? There's much more danger than that of a wild animal." She stood straight as the man started to take little steps towards her direction._

"_Look at what you found, Merek." Another voice was heard by Markéta as a woman suddenly appeared out of nowhere beside the man whose name she supposed was Merek. She had a long brown hair and wore a chemise with blood stains on it._

"_I just found dinner, Celestia." Merek whispered as he licked his lips, looking hungrily at the girl who was gripping her basket tighter than she should. He could hear her heartbeat and it only helped to excite him more for his dinner._

_Celestia didn't bother to respond and popped in front of Markéta. Then the other came up on her other side, taunting her. The human's eyes were too slow to actually see the movement they made._

"_It will only hurt if you struggle." Merek told her. Together with Celestia, their fangs extended and veins emerged that surrounded their eyes._

_Adrenaline coursed through her body and threw the herbs to her attackers. The creatures screamed at the contact of the herbs against their skin. It appeared to that the herb was burning their skin as she can hear the crisp and their agony through their scream. While Merek and Celestia were distracted with her assault she ran to the biggest tree around the meadow. It was only a few feet away which made her goal possible._

_Upon reaching the tree, she let her back leaned against its huge trunk. The crisping sound stopped as the creatures held unto their face and their cries subsided._

"_You wench!" Merek screeched as he sprinted towards her but blocked by an invisible forced. He was only feet away from the girl but there was something that was preventing him to advance furthermore. Celestia tried to help him breakdown the invisible shield that was protecting the girl from them._

_Markéta felt safe within the boundaries of the old big tree. She watched the two struggled to get her and not wanting for them to find a chance to get to her, she focused on Merek's hand and tried to channel her energy just like what she has practiced before._

_Seconds later, Merek's hand was gulfed in flames. His friend has tried to help him but the flame was spreading on his body and his piercing scream echoed on the meadow. _

_The witch was breathing heavily as the fire consumed Merek's body. She hasn't planned on performing anything against anyone but they had pushed her to the limit. It was either her or them and she doesn't have any plan to go on yet. _

_Celestia was crying when she faced her. Fury radiating on her face but before she could lunged herself to her, she was stopped by someone. Another man came up, this time behind the creature. She only stood there with her eyes wide open and a moment later, her body fell on the corpse of her lifeless friend to reveal a young man. He looked around her age if not, his age should be near hers considering the boyish look. _

"_Such a pity, you could have gotten yourself useful." He got Celestia's heart on his hand and threw it on the ground, looking at the two with remorse. His presence made her shiver with terror; it was another one from their kind. The creatures of the night as they were called that in stilled fear in the townspeople. They were the ones who cannot walk on daylight and drinks blood from people._

_So long as she stays within the parameter of the old tree, the man should not be able to touch her. She was breathing heavily as the man was a little occupied by the dead people. _

"_You need not be afraid. My name is Kol." He introduced himself gleefully looking on the tree then to the lady._

_It puzzled Markéta how he would kill someone like himself. She was certain that no human could have done what he did. _

"_I think it is your turn to introduce yourself, little one. After all, I did save you from her." He tilted his head, smiling at her. _

"_It's Markéta. Now leave. The sun is about to rise and the high priestess will come searching for me." She looked up at him with her chin raised. She wouldn't let the likes of him think she was terrified despite the quick beat of her pulse._

_Kol made a mental note with her name. She was lucky to have fended off herself against them although it was the tree behind her responsible for helping her. "I saved you and yet you still don't trust me?" He asked, amused by the girl's skepticism. _

"_I don't trust people who break the balance that nature has set. Leave or I'll set you on fire like what I did to him." She warned. _

_With all the reaction she was hoping for, he did something unexpected. Kol laughed as if there was humor with what she said._

"_Very well, little one. I shall see you around." Kol winked before she vanished from her sight. Only then she was able to let out the breath she was holding._

_She quickly took a few of the herbs she was taking earlier before leaving in a hurry. _

_Unknown to her, Kol didn't really leave but was watching her from afar. Thanks to his enhanced vision, he could see things clearly despite the distance. It was funny how the witch threatened him seeing that it would take more than that to kill an original like himself._

**End of flashback**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The lock attached to the grimoire opened by itself causing the Marj to nearly jump and took a step back, creating a safety space between her and the book. It brought Kol back to reality after lingering on their past. It all started with that fateful day and if it did not occur, he was 100 percent sure that the girl before her would not be a part of the curse. A curse that she does not know that existed nor does anyone else aside from himself and may be his siblings too. She might possess a different name and different memories but she was still the very same girl that made his dead heart skip a bit.

"Did you do that?" She stared suspiciously at Kol.

The spirit only shook his head for a response. "It was all you, darling."

Taking a deep breath to prepare herself for what she was about to see, she opened the book to see its contents and what she saw confirmed what Kol was saying. It looked like spells and rituals similar to what the voice in her head was saying.

"This is crazy." She shook her head. It was one thing being able to see the dead but being a witch? That was another thing.

"Living the sixth sense kind of life was okay but this is insane. A whole new level of insane." She closed the book, locked it then wrapping it with the cloth and shoved it back to the cabinet with her hands shaking.

Kol could see the panic in her eyes. "Being a witch isn't a bad thing."

"Is it…Is it why I can see you? The other people?" She asked Kol. At this moment, Kol was the only one who knew of the supernatural, someone she needed to help clarify her situation.

"It might be." He lied not wanting to disclose further information with his theory on how she can see spirits.

_Is there a spell to help me stop from seeing the dead? _She thought, raising a finger to bite her fingernail. She never thought of it as a gift. If such spell existed then it will be her ticket to freedom and have a normal life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He urged her to try a spell and as persistent as he was, she ignored him. Marjorie was lying on the bed reading a copy of The strange case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. If she were to submit a book critique in such a short notice, it would be the best choice for her considering the length of the novel.

Kol was trying to entertain himself seeing that Marjorie has returned to her routine of ignoring him.

"Just try a spell, little one."

She flipped another page and continued to read. It has been hours since she began to read the book. Reading books had always been an escape providing her mind to be occupied by something else. In this case, it was a lot better to think over of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde than seeing spirits and the possibility of being a witch.

"Will it hurt if you speak with me?"

Marjorie sighed in defeat. "I'm not a little one, I have a name. I also do have to read this book to finish and later on a paper for submission."

"What's so important with that?" Kol scoffed, not seeing the value of what she's doing. It wasn't in his nature to wait and his patience was slowly wearing thin.

"A diploma, chance to get myself in a university, get a proper job. Just that sort of thing." She reasoned and turned to another page of the book. Delving herself in the world of paranormal stuff would not help achieve her goal. It would have what her mother wanted for her as well as her father.

"And that is more important than learning more about yourself?" Kol inquired with his voice raised.

"It can wait. Please leave me alone and let me finish this book, okay?" She turned to another side so that she won't see Kol.

"You're impossible." Kol heaved and stormed out of the room. And to think that the incident before was an improvement, she would go on and try to be normal when she obviously wasn't. He was the one offering his help and yet he got rejected? Rather than waiting for Marjorie to get to her senses he would go and see what the doppelganger's gang were up to and later on he could check to his siblings who failed to avenge his dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was already seven in the evening and Kol hasn't returned yet. She supposed it was for best but something was bothering her with it. The roaring of her father's car outside of the house made her go to the kitchen and prepared the plates on the table. She was greeted by a tired smile on her father's face. He raised some paper bags as he apologized for having to leave her alone.

There wasn't much in the conversation they shared as they are dinner. Kenneth shared on how authentic the ceramics looked but they would still have to examine it further to prove it while Marjorie told her father how she had her teacher's project keep her hands full. After that, only the clinking of utensils were heard on the dining hall until Marjorie decided to break the silence again.

"Dad, what are your thoughts on spells? You know the kinds that witches do."

Kenneth was startled by the sudden question of his daughter. It was a rarity for Marjorie to ask anything about the supernatural things that Shannon made it somewhat of a taboo when it comes to discussion. "Why the sudden interest?"

"I'm just curious." She shrugged.

"Curious? Well, someone is watching a lot of Harry Potter lately." He grinned.

"No. The real stuff. You should know something, right? I um… mean you're an archeologist. It must have come in some research." She wanted to push the subject. Practicing magic may not be on her mind but she could learn more about how the book ended up in her mother's house. She got the feeling that her father must have known something.

"It does but it's mostly on witch hunts. Would you like me to get a look on that one?" He asked, hesitantly. Unsure of why his daughter has taken interest on it.

"It's okay. You don't have to do that. You have a job you have to finish here." Marjorie insisted, forcing a smile with the disappointment that came with her father's response.

"Oh and speaking of that, I have to stay here for a month at most. Someone will get to pick you up by dinner tomorrow."

"Alright, dad." It looked as if the only one who can help her with the answer was Kol. Who has already left her.

**Meaning of the latin word: Only those of true lineage will see knowledge and power**

**Like it? Hate it? What are your thoughts with the story so far? Let me know by giving reviews **


	4. Chapter 4

**Jana -**Hello again Jana! The answer to your questions will be revealed in the next chapter. So you're not into the scooby gang? Me too! But I can't give much without giving away the plot and twists I've planned for this story. Thanks for the review!

**XxMikealsonForeverxX - **Thanks! I hope you enjoy this update.

**Thank you for the follows and favorites! I really appreciate it. Sorry if it took long for an update. I've been busy with school stuff. I hope you'll like this one.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

High On A Wire - Blackbox Revelation (Marjorie running)

Marjorie doesn't know where she was or how she ended up in the streets alone. The lights on buildings and houses were off and the street lights were flickering. All she knew was that she had to run. There was an unknown presence after her and she didn't want to see what it was or who it was. She kept running and running but it looked as if she never get to escape the street. Every time she ran, she kept returning on the same street again.

"Marjorie…" She heard the voice. It was the same voice that she kept hearing; never seeing his face. The familiarity of the voice didn't bring her any comfort but rather it brought shiver on her spine. The voice was soft nor does it have any indication of threat. Somehow, Marjorie's instinct was telling her to move away.

It was unwise but she had no other choice. She had no weapon or whatsoever against the invisible man that has been haunting her and so she kept running again. The silence was defeaning, it was only her breathing that she could hear on the street.

"Help! Somebody please!" She tried to get into one of the establishments only to realize that it was locked.

"There's no one here." The voice informed her.

She was breathing heavily, she could hear her own heartbeat as she turned around in the empty street. Only then she noticed how the darkness was creeping into the street little by little. There was no way out. Adrenaline was coursing in her body as she tried to get away from the man. If it was a man at all. She punched the window, the glasses shattered into hundreds of pieces and did it again until she can get through it. She held unto the window pain, not minding the cuts from the fragments of the broken window.

Running into the building she tried to get into the rooms and gotten herself into one that wasn't locked. She locked the door and stepped away from it; in the hopes of stopping the man from getting her. There was only silence that followed as she walked backwards, putting a hand on her mouth.

"You shouldn't be afraid of me." Her hands started to shake as she heard the voice once again.

Aside from darkness, she was the only one present in the room. She didn't hear the door opened or even footsteps that could have done by her pursuer. With a blink of an eye, somehow she was dragged in the room where she was staying in Mystic Falls.

"We're on the same side, Marjorie." A shadow moved from the window pane and took form of a human. She stood against the door and grabbed the door knob only found it to be locked. She tried to open it several times however the door wouldn't let her escape the man. How can it even be locked in the first? She thought, breathing heavily.

The lights on the room opened and the human figure standing near the window pane gradually turned into a man. He had a dark hair and brown eyes. There was something about him that screamed trouble but Marjorie was not able to move herself. She watched the man in horror as he slowly walked his way to her. "I can help you with your special gift." His voice was soft and gentle but

"Go away." She tried to sound brave but her trembling voice betrayed her.

"I'm offering you something that you longed for too long. I can give you the normalcy you crave or we can hone your talent and make something special." The man stood a few feet away from her, giving her a serious look.

"You're lying. It's not a talent. It's a curse." She whispered. The man was right, she wanted to have her curse lifted away but does not have any idea on how to get rid of it.

"I'm not. I know what it's like to be…different. The power you consider a 'curse' is a gift. I can help you with your potential Marjorie." The offer was very enticing and the bereft look on the man's face somewhat told her that he does understood her situation. May be not fully but he seemed to have a situation similar to her.

"But I don't want to be a part of any of this. Just leave me alone." Marjorie sobbed.

The man stepped forward, ignoring Marjorie's request. He was extending his hand to reach her and when he was only an inch away, everything stopped. Her eyes opened as she gasped for air, finding her father rushing towards her.

"Marjorie! What happened?" Kenneth sat on the bed, wrapping his arms around his daughter.

"There's a man and-and I-I…He wanted to-.." Kenneth was not able to understand what his daughter was trying to say. All he could understand was that it was probably one of her nightmares which has recently became a recurring one.

It must have been one hell of a dream, he thought, seeing how scared his daughter was. "It's just a dream, Marj. Just a bad dream." He whispered, running a hand on Marjorie's back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It nearly took an hour before Marjorie got a hold of herself. The dream felt surreal but nonetheless it was just a dream, was it? She was left in her room to change since her father forgotten to cook for lunch, her father decided to take her out. She thought it was also an attempt for her to get a breath of fresh air away from the house and to distract her from the nightmare she just had.

Walking down the stairs to call for her father, she found him whispering over the phone in the living room. Curiosity took over her as she stood silently on the corner, peeking as the conversation continued.

"What we heard is true. And yes, it's trouble down here." Her father sighed.

The person on the other line responded and it took Kenneth a while before responding."There's no need for that." She saw him shook his head. "We're okay. Marj is well… situation is worse than we first thought but I can handle it." He said firmly.

"I will." He nodded his head.

When Kenneth turned to see his daughter, he tried to hide his surprised byforcing a smile to Marjorie before returning to his conversation. "Got it. Bye."He ended the call and placed it in his jacket pocket.

"Marjorie, I'm glad you're finished. I'm starving. I heard that the Mystic Grill serves good food." He took his wallet on the table before the sofa chair and headed to the door only to stop when he noticed that Marjorie did not move.

"Marj, you okay?" He stepped back and held Marjorie's shoulder.

"Uh yes… The foods that I brought here after we arrived came from there." She led the way out followed by her father who locked the door. "By the way dad, who was on the phone?"

"That?" Kenneth shrugged then smiled at her. "It's just about my work here."

The father and daughter had their usual conversation. Along the way, she could see some spirit but like always, she pretended to not notice them. Marjorie was hesitant to ask about the grimoire she found. The dark lines under her father's eyes were visible and adding the mystery of the book in her mother's home would only add up to the pile of work that her father came for. May be Kol could help her to find the answer? He does seem to know her even called her before but with the wrong name. If she would see Kol again perhaps she'd get some answers.

There was something more with the conversation she overheard and somehow she could sense that it was not just about the pieces of ceramics that called his attention to the town however no matter how she tried to know more about the call, her father would bring up the shattered ceramics they found.

The grill has a few vacant tables while the sun was still hanged high on the sky. It was one of the famous places to hang out after all. They ordered their foods and resumed where they left off in their discussion about Mystic Falls. Two girls glanced at them as they talked. They were the same age as Marjorie. One of them was blonde while the other was 'Bonnie' according to Vicki as Marjorie recalled their encounter. Ignoring them, her father talked on how different Mystic Falls was compared to the other towns they had visited before.

"Someone will pick you up tonight. Patty helped bringing you back home and if you need anything, you can just go and tell her, okay? Don't hesitate." Marjorie knew she already had no say to it. She was not even supposed to be in Mystic Falls in the first place. It was just another one of those towns she had to leave behind.

"Dad, are you sure you it's okay? If you need an extra hand because I'm-" Marj didn't had the chance to finish before her father interjected.

"Marj, I've done this a couple of times. It's okay. Just enjoy the mini vacation besides I'm sure Patty's family will enjoy your company." Kenneth assured his daughter. It was how her family with her teacher's relationship was.

Marjorie and Kenneth paused their conversation as their foods and drinks were served. Her father expressed his liking in the place that he would come visit there if he have the time off from work.

Matt entered the place together with a blonde girl. Matt caught Marjorie's eyes and gave her a smile to which she gave back. Kenneth didn't missed it and nudged his daughter playfully. "New friend?"

"Yeah. I met Matt and his sister when I bought you dinner." Marjorie waved at Vicki who greeted her with a grin. The siblings seemed to be really close, she thought to herself.

The blonde looked at her carefully and went back to what she and Matt was talking about. To her surprise, Kol appeared to be following her. It somewhat pleased her to see Kol but was perplexed to why she was following the girl.

"Sister?" Her father inquired, breaking her thoughts.

"Yeah. His sister Vicki helped me to get back." She responded. This time the blonde girl with Bonnie, shocked. Her gaze shifted from Marjorie to Matt.

Hearing what a familiar a familiar voice, Kol turned his head to confirm his hunch on who was the owner of the voice. There was surprise on Kol seeing her once again. Marjorie even thought she wouldn't see him again after their previous interaction.

Immediately turning her head on the side, she tried to focus on her discussion with her father about her homeschool glasses.

"Hello, love." Kol grinned, stepping forward and taking the empty chair on her side.

"Yeah, dad. Mrs. Helsing will bring me and her kids to this science museum next week."

"That's great! I've heard you've been doing well even after the um…you know. Patty kept telling me that you'll probably have good grades on your SATs" Her father plastered a smile on his face, something that Marj could see through. It had been rough after the lost of her mother even if her father tried to show her his usual chirpy self.

"Little one, it's me, Kol." He leaned forward, waving a hand in front of Marjorie's face.

Marjorie looked at her dad, pretending that Kol's hand was not in the way. "I'll try my best."

"Speaking of that, are you still into nursing or have you changed your mind?" Her father, eagerly waited for her reply. It was no secret that Kenneth would have loved it if his daughter would take a similar job with him.

"I know that the last time we talked has gone rather…unpleasant." Kol placed his hand down, groaning.

Still ignoring Kol, Marjorie shrugged. "Becoming a nurse still sounds like a good idea."

"Can't we just start over again? Hmmm?" Kol leaned closer than before, his face inches away from Marjorie.

Her father nodded in agreement with her and at the same time giving her an advice about college and her future career. He was supportive of her even before. Marjorie could feel the heat on her face with the proximity of Kol's face on hers. "Not here." She whispered as lowly as she could.

Kol grinned for a short notice before he saw Bonnie and Caroline who was looking at Marjorie. He could hear them talk about her although they weren't sure what she was. They could only insinuate that she could see people from the other side. A medium. Kol knew that if he wanted her to be safe, he had to make sure that she would be out of reach from the very people who has planned his death. Her identity must be kept a secret just like what he did for centuries.

"Oh no." Kenneth shook his head as his phone began to vibrate. He checked who has messaged him to see that it was his work again. "Marj, I have to go. They need me on the site." He stood up, taking a few dollars out and gave it to Marjorie.

"Leave with him, little one." Kol glanced warily at Bonnie.

"I'm really sorry I have to leave." He said with an apologetic look before heading outside. Kol's warning was ignored.

When it was just her and Kol whom she could only see, she could see the change of his cheerful demeanor as he watched warily the two girls sitting not far from her. The blonde with Bonnie stood up and waved at her. "Hey I'm Caroline. Do you mind if I sit?" She stood still, giving Marjorie a friendly smile.

"Uh..Sure. I'm Marjorie." She nodded which was a cue for Caroline to sit down. "Yes, my dad was here for work and I get to visit here while he'sworking."

"No. No. No. Bad choice." Kol stood up, alarmed with the blonde's presence.

"What do you mean?" She pretended to fix her hair to whisper to Kol but with the super hearing of vampires, Caroline didn't missed it.

"What do I mean?" Caroline asked confused.

How could she hear it? Marjorie was in awe how the blonde caught what she said."Nothing." She said and drank her juice.

"Marjorie, don't speak with me. She's a vampire, she can easily hear what you are saying. Her friends helped in killing me. You must be careful." Kol warned the brunette.

She nearly choked on her drink when she heard Kol's words. A vampire. The pretty girl in front of her was a vampire. The girl before her wasn't cold or pale just like what she read from the stories. Was Kol lying?

"You okay?" The vampire held on Marjorie's arm.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Totally fine." She told her. Her heartbeat racing with the newfound knowledge and Caroline didn't noticed it. "Alright." Caroline let go of her arm, having a nervous smile.

"Marjorie, go to the restroom. Tell her that you're feeling under the weather." Kol's face turned serious as he looked at the blonde vampire.

"On the contrary, I might need to use the restroom for a bit." Marjorie stuttered, following Kol's cue.

"Excuse me." She told the vampire before walking to the restroom. She looked briefly at Caroline and Bonnie. Caroline saw her and gave her a shy smile.

Reaching the restroom, Marjorie looked at herself in the mirror, controlling her breath. "Calm down, love. Just take a deep breath." She nearly jumped as he heard his voice. There was no reflection of Kol in the mirror but turning around, she saw him standing with a concerned look.

"First witches. Now vampires? Seriously? Like Dracula kind of vampire?" She laughed without humor.

"Not that silly piece of literature but it's a long story, darling." Kol replied with ease.

"Don't say that. I'm not your darling and you can't say that vampires exist and saying that it's a long story." She lifted a finger, pointing it to the spirit and continued,"Why did they even kill you?"

"Because they are bad people."Kol said in a matter of fact.

Marjorie doesn't know if she'd believe Kol. The two girls doesn't seem harmless but looks could be deceiving. "I am here for my dad. I don't want to be a part of whatever crazy things that's going on around here." She was fidgeting.

Kol put his hands over her shoulder but it only passed through her then he put them in his pockets. His claw clenched realizing that all he could offer her was his words. "I won't let that happen, little one." Kol assured her.

It was supposed to be a vacation even for only a week but it wasn't even a week before things started to go out of turn.

"Fine. I'll tell you the whole story but you have to come with me." Kol sighed in defeat, leaning his head on the side, waiting for Marjorie's response.

She knew from the beginning that Kol was trouble however Kol was someone who could help her discover the answer. Her father was busy with his work and the only one whom she could talk to was the ghost. "I promise I'll behave." He gave a boyish grin directed towards Marjorie, raising his hand over his heart.

She looked up at him, crossing her arms. "If you try anything funny Kol, I will make sure you regret it."

"I just promised that I'll behave and I'm already dead, love." He lifted his shoulders, smiling playfully at her.

**I apologize if the update took long. Where do you think Kol will take her? Did you like the chapter? Constructive criticism can help me improve my writing. Reviews help motivate me to write faster.**


End file.
